


Breakfast

by TheNextPage



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Fluff, Food, Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNextPage/pseuds/TheNextPage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thank you for this.”</p>
<p>He articulated the words slowly, meaning every one of them, and so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

(Timeframe: pre-Alexandria - indeterminate)  
(Relationship: Clandestine)

“Sass come ‘ere,” Daryl’s voice was gravelly from sleep still. He reached out blindly, feeling for where Sasha had lain beside him mere moments before.

“Daryl you ready to go?” He heard a familiar voice behind him. He grimaced, gritted his teeth and made a non-committal grunt. “Come on sleepy head, we’re just about packed up camp. Why are you still sleeping... and all the way out here anyway? Rick wants to roll out in 5, so get yourself together!” Carol kicked the bottom of his sleeping bag and was answered with another general grunt. 

He listened to her footfalls retreat and disappear. He huffed and took a deep breath, willing his morning wood to relax. He unzipped the sleeping bag he was in and started rolling it up. After he was done squaring away his gear, he ran his fingers through his hair, stretched and started walking back towards the rest of the group.

“Morning Daryl. We’re about set to go. Wanna grab some breakfast? I think Sasha kept ya’ bowl.” Rick was walking towards the RV, Michonne with the kids already stepping up. Michonne cut him a brief smile, mischief creasing the corners of her eyes.

“Uh huh,” Daryl shrugged his pack resolutely on his back. He walked towards Sasha who was packing away the last few cans of food they had in their mobile pantry – a box which held the basic group staples.

“Mornin’” he breathed at her back.

She rose slowly, turned to him with her trademark smile on her face. “Good morning Daryl. I fixed you some breakfast.” She looked over his shoulder to spot where she had left a bowl of porridge for him. She had taken extra care to cover it with a cloth, knowing he might be late.

“Funny, I had fixed you up some breakfast too,” he stepped towards her, his hips brushing up against hers decidedly. She instantly looked back at him, her smirk falling away into a genuine smile. “Where d’you go? And when?! Carol woke me up...and parts of me are still waiting for ya.” His hips were pressing against hers, enjoying the subtle push-back from hers. She moved slightly, a restrained swivel against his.

“I was up at first light. Michonne came to get me. She knows... I don’t know how. But she woke me up, asking me to help her make breakfast. I had to go.”

“Uh,” he murmured. “Michonne don’t talk to no-one but Rick so that’s ok. She won’t say nothing.” Daryl was enjoying the feel of Sasha against him. He always did. 

“Where’s my breakfast then...” he looked over his shoulder lazily, trying to decide if he was ready for the warm friction she was inspiring, to stop.

She pouted slightly before leaning in quickly to give him a peck on the cheek. She took a step back and walked around him to where his bowl still sat, beside her pack. She picked it up and turned to find him ridiculously close to her. She stopped short, a bit taken aback by the intensity in his eyes. It wasn’t scary, it was focused. On her.

She smiled shyly as she handed him the bowl which was still covered by a cloth. “I made that one for you especially.” She felt nervous, silly even. But it was too late now.

He looked at the off-grey cloth covering his breakfast and back at her. Nervous energy seemed to vibrate off of her which was unusual for her: she was always sure and confident of herself. He whipped the cloth off and flung it over his shoulder. A smile instantly broke across his lips and something he might call a laugh tumbled from his mouth.  
There were nuts and some blackberries arranged in the shape of two smiles on the surface of his oats. Looking back up at her, his smile still in place, she seemed to beam back utter joy at his happiness.

“I checked that they were safe to eat. Blackberries and some black walnuts.” She was still smiling at him, so happy that he seemed pleased.

And in truth he was. That she went out of her way to pick up these things for him and set it aside specifically. That was special. And he remembered Carol doing the same but this somehow felt particular.

“Come on you two, we’re wasting daylight! Daryl, eat in the RV. We gotta haul ass!” Abraham called from the vehicle. 

Daryl turned to see they were the last ones, everyone else seemingly having piled into the vehicles. He turned back to Sasha with the bowl held reverently in his hands. And on impulse, he reached forward, cupped her check gently and pressed a kiss to her lips.

“Thank you for this.” He articulated the words slowly, meaning every one of them, and so much more. “Best breakfast ever.” His gaze was soft, encouraging her to feel secure in her affectionate display. He placed his bowl atop the cans in the pantry box and hefted it up, turning to walk to the RV. “Come on, let’s go.” He said, waiting for her to fall in step beside him. 

“I’m here.” Sasha said, picking up her pack and falling in step beside him, their arms brushing as they hustled towards the idling vehicle.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm enjoying these two.


End file.
